The Santa Barbara Bank of the Pacific
by fireflower297
Summary: Shawn Spencer is undercover- deep undercover. The Leverage team has a new job, conning a man who has been blackmailing people out of jobs at a Santa Barbara bank. There's only one problem, the man's name happens to be Shawn Spencer.
1. Prolouge The Proposition

Story Notes:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Chapter Notes:

don't own psych or leverage

Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster walked into the Santa Barbara Police Department. The Chief had called earlier to tell them she had a job for them. Inside the Chief's office stood Detective Carlton Lassiter, Detective Juliet Spencer (Shawn's wife), and Chief Karen Vick herself.

"Hiya Chief, Lassie, Jules!" Shawn said when he entered. The others gave him a stern look. Shawn put his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright. What do you want us to do?"

"You, Mr. Spencer, will be going undercover as a corrupt businessman. I called Mr. Guster in, so he'll know not to try to contact you for two months."

"Two months?" asked Gus.

"Yes, it is the best for both of you not to contact each other," said the Chief.

"Your wife and I will be your only contacts," said Lassiter.

"Gus, it may be best if you left right now and don't tell anyone that Shawn is going undercover," said Juliet. Gus gave Shawn a hug and a fist bump before saying goodbye and going out the door.

The Chief handed Shawn a package, "This is what you'll need to start off. We suspect the CEO of the Santa Barbara Bank of the Pacific to be employing people who have had been in prison for selling narcotics to sell narcotics at the bank."

"Why did you need me for this?"

"We believe you could help by getting into his circle and snooping around, finding out if he is involved in any other illegal activities. That package contains identification cards and a few other things, like a new phone."

Shawn sighed, "Well, I guess I'll need a haircut and clothes."

"Correct, you'll get them at the place where you will be staying. Your address is in there, along with your keys," she pointed at an envelope on her desk.


	2. Chapter 1 A New Identity

CHAPTER ONE- A New Identity

Shawn Spencer walked into what would be his home for the next two months. Upon entering, the smell of fresh paint and wood shavings hit his nose. Shawn sighed and took a look around.

Sitting on the sofa was his dad. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked. "I thought only Jules and Lassie could see me."

"Shawn, this is just a one time thing. I'm only here to give you a haircut," Henry insisted.

"Ah, hell no!" Henry forced Shawn into a chair and pulled out a pair of hair clippers and a razor. Shawn's hair was quickly cut and what remained of it was dyed a lighter shade of brown.

Henry then said 'goodbye' to Shawn and handed him an envelope. As Henry left, Shawn stared after him. Then, turning, he went to explore the house.

The kitchen was filled with high-end appliances and granite. A formal dining area was just off the kitchen, but Shawn didn't linger. Upstairs was a spacious bedroom with on-suite bath and a closet filled with business wear.

"Come on man, no jeans?" Shawn exclaimed to himself. Then, opening another door, he discovered a closet filled with more casual clothing. "Thank goodness for that."

Shawn sat down on the large bed and opened his package from the Chief. It contained a driver's license, debit and credit cards, and a phone that had a sleek and simple design. Then he opened the letter from his dad.

It read: "Mr. William Alfred Nelson, based upon your good behavior in the Santa Barbara Correctional Facility, we at the parole board find it reasonable to inform you of your impending release. While you were in prison, your girlfriend discovered that she was pregnant with your child and we would like to congratulate you on being a father.

Best wishes,

Lassiter and Spencer

Officers, Parole Board

P.S.- Your first parole meeting is Friday, December 8th at noon."

Shawn chuckled and held the letter up to the light. In this way way, he discovered there was more to the letter: "Be careful Shawn. Juliet doesn't want your child to grow up with out a father.

-Lassiter and Dad." Shawn's eyes widened, he was going to be a father.


End file.
